Thunder And Flare: The Life That Began As A Dream
by HeldDuke
Summary: Episode 1: This is where all began, join Hector on his journey to see his real life, an unnespected old friend of him, Music, super-humans, an old friendship and the begining of the relationship that began all the human's adventure. HIE fic, OCxOC. It will contain sexual stuff in the future but not that much. Chapter 10: That "something" Special
1. The Begining Part One

Chapter 1: The Begining

I was just seing darkness... I don't even know what happened before, but I think i was... ¿Running?

"¡C'mon Héctor, keep running, they are close!" Said a female voice around me, it was a girl, i cant hardly see her.

In that moment, I heard a shoot, and then... Nothing.

...

~The Life That Began As A Dream~

...

It was in that moment when i woke up in my bed, my head was hurting like hell.

Damn it... That dream again.

It was the thirteen time that i had that stupid nightmare, the worst thing is that i don't even know what was that.

"HÉCTOR, WAKE UP, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE"

"I'M AWAKE MOM" I yelled, It wasn't necesary from my mom you know.

I took my celphone, great, just great, 06:28am...

I tried to be fast as i could, i took my uniform, it was a yellow shirt, a pair of blue pants...

¿Didn't i introduce myself?, damn, i was thinkin that i already thit, my name is Héctor Rodriguez, I'm a mexican guy from Yucatan, Mérida. I'm 17 years old... And i was tall... You don't want to know.

Ok, back to the story, after i prepare myself for school, i was in my mother's car, my father was working at that hour, can you believe it?

After 20 minutes, i think, i was in my classroom, it all start with Universal History, i really hate it, i mean, COME ON, IT WAS ALL IN THE PAST.

Spent 3 hours of class, boring as always, but no way, did not want to repeat grade, came the time of rest and as always is to see me with my friends in the dining room.

"Already reached, So what are all of you talking about?" I told them while I sat on one of the chairs

"There Hec" he said Tom as I waved with the typical clash of fists "we were talking about My Little Pony" he told me.

"¿My Little Pony?,Not you will get bored of that, truth?" asked them to them even knowing the answer.

"Do you not see?" said Tom with face of surprised.

"No", I told him.

"Brother, you are the only one of us that is not a brony, when are you going to pay and see it?" Raul told me

"Hey, calm down," he told Tom to Raúl "If you don't want to see it, we cannot force it"

"Thank you Tom" I told Tom

The rest had ended and each who return to the classroom, spent about 3 hours of explanations, readings, questionnaires, one that other paper plane, a burp on my part, a fart from the front (clarified, I was behind him, it was not fun), until I finally finished the last class, took step to the outlet only to run into me with my friends in the rest.

"Hey guys, what are?... why are you loking me like that?" i asked them, apparently they where waiting for me.

"Hey Hector, you have a challenge" said Raúl

"Spit it very well," I told him I letting you know that the hare, I will never reject a challenge.

"Since you're the only one of us that is not a brony, you challenge is... to draw you as a pony"

"Do you mean to draw me in the form of Pony, as users with celebrities on the internet?" asked them, judging by the look I gave I saw what it was "pssh, I accept the challenge, just give me a few days".

"oooh no, will do you today and it go up to facebook when you are done, do not worry that it will you see, we will send you an invitation to our group private 'Bronys México', there you go up the image, I will send you an inbox with the link of the page with which will you do you, when you are done, save the image and upload it, do you accept?"

"I agree"

**** One hour later in Hector's House ****

"Very well, then begin" I said to myself already with the laptop turned on, Raul already had raise the link of the page, click finally gave and began to edit the pony that is must be identical to me, had several options for editing, from the color of the hair through its completion to his species, had 3 available species (earth pony, Pegasus and Unicorn), I finally decided to be a Pegasus, eyes and dark green coat and black horsehair, I'm great, it was as if I had transformed me into pony. Finally I decided to upload the image to the group that told me, Raul was right, the request group, which accepts the end up the image I had come. After a few moments came the comments were apparently waiting to rise the image, luckily the comments were positive.

Already after awhile, turn off the laptop, it was 7 pm, it had nothing to do so I decided to turn on the Xbox 360 and play Halo CEA for one hour, after turning off the console, I went to bed in my bed sleeping once still had in mind what my friends said the good thing is My Little Pony, ' Why you liked them both? Do see you that it is so good?' are the questions that went through my mind before I fall asleep, without waiting for what would happen to me upon waking.

I woke up the next morning, I felt strange, it seemed I didn't sleep all night, as if he awoke instantly, but I could tell that it was not in my room, I was in the middle of a forest, as Ray arrives? I have no idea, apparently it was dawning as the Sun was coming out, the environment seemed animated,

'I think that I am not in Yucatán' I thought, I get up and climb a tree, there could some smoke, which seemed out of a chimney

"Where there is smoke, there is civilization, and where there is civilization, there are answers" I said to myself, I get off the tree and run into wherever I take smoke, waiting to find out where I am and how i went here.

* * *

**HI THERE.**

**I FINALLY TRANSLATE DE FIRST CHAPTERO TO ENGLISH, There were some of you that tlod me to upload this in english.**

**Hope you like it, i will be back soon.**

**And Please, R&R, I want to know y you all like it.**

**BROHOOF**


	2. The Beginig Part Two

After walking for at least 15 minutes, I got out of the woods, but I did not expect to see what I found, it was a house surrounded by various animals, never seen anything like it, was awesome, then I could see a figure yellow caught my attention, because it was a Pegasus, '

A Pegasus?, they aren't supposed to exist, I am definitely not in Yucatan... or on Earth', I moved a little careful not to frighten the creature, but in vain, for I had seen, immediately ran straight into the house and shut the door.

'Closed the door?, Ok, now if I'm confused, maybe horses or ponies here are smarter, perhaps can communicate with the creature 'I thought, I approached the door and tap 3 times, no response, this So scared of me?, tap a second time, maybe if i talk to it...

"Hello?... Please open the door... I will not hurt you... I just want to know where I am, I promise" I said trying to calm her down, it opened the door slowly, then I could see it more clearly, in effect , the Pegasus was a yellow hair with a long pink mane which covered her one of his blue eyes.

"Pinky Promise?" said in a timid scared something may still, I didn't know what the hell was she talking about, but just in case:

"Pinky Promise" I said, then it smiled and finally opened the door "Well, first things first, my name is Hector" I said in a friendly way.

"..."

"... So... ¿What's your name?"

"... Am... my name is Fluttershy ..." she said in a soft voice, but hard to understand.

"Sorry, didn't listen, can you repeat it?"

"... My name is Fluttershy" this time I could understand.

"Fluttershy?" I asked to be sure, she just nodded "Well Fluttershy, could you tell me where I am?, the truth is that I don't know how I got here"

"Well... I do not know if I can help, but I know somepony who maybe can... is one of my best friends"

"Could you tell me where'is that friend of yours?"

"Sure, let me just a moment, if you want to enter, just be a minute," I told her as he walked into the house with me behind her, I sat in the chair that I found while waiting, took a few seconds to return Fluttershy "I'm ready "

"I follow you" I said as we left the house and we did pass the village, spent 20 minutes to arrive.

"Hey Fluttershy, what's this place?" I asked her.

"Well ... This place is Ponyville, not be long before we get to the library, there lives the friend I told you about" she told me as we approached the building that turned out to be a tree.

"Wait, Your friend lives in a tree?, Wow, I think now I've seen it all" I told her, she just let out a small laugh, and apparently trusted me, hurray.

We approached the door of the building, that's when I decided to knock on the door three times.

"Is a library, they must not touch, only enter" cried a voice from inside the building.

"I guess that must be your friend" I told Fluttershy with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry, once you meet her, she'll be nice with you" I said with a smile, we finally entered the place and saw another pony reading a book.

'A pony reading a book?, Ok, mental note, expect the unexpected' I thought this was a purple-haired, with a mane of a darker shade, except for a pink strip, this had a horn, a unicorn, 'Expect the unexpected, expect the unexpected, expect the unexpected' repeated several times .

"Oh, hi Fluttershy, do not expect to see you here, which is what you work ..." she stopped when she saw me, apparently had not seen a human in his life, as was shocked for a moment, until finally react "... am Fluttershy ejejeje ... could you tell me what you brought?"

Ok, now I feel offended

"Sorry, but I'm not 'that', I'm a 'who', thank you."

"Can you speak?" shout it, if it has never seen a human.

"Yes... And you are..."

"Ops, Where are my manners?, my name is Twilight Sparkle, could you tell me who ... or rather what are you?"

"Well, my name is Hector, and I am a human from a planet called 'Earth'" I told her, at that moment the two stood in shock, especially Fluttershy, who did not know that ... I'm from another planet or universe

'I I should skip the land 'I thought.

"A-are you saying that y-you are a A-alien?" Fluttershy said with a tone of fear in her voice, if, again afraid of me, RAYOS.

"But ... how did you get here?!" I wonder Twilight, who also was stunned by what I said.

"Well, I can't tell, a moment was in my room about to sleep, and then HUZZAH, woke up in a forest not far from here."

"Wow, we couldn't tell you... but do not worry, we'll find a way to help you get back to your planet," I said Twilight.

"Oh no" Fluttershy said "I have to go back and see the animals, Twilight goodbye, goodbye Hector" gave her flying toward the exit.

"Goodbye Fluttershy" we said the two in unison, for a moment there was an awkward silence, until Twilight broke.

"So ..."

"So ..."

"I ... * Aham *, do you mind if I ask you some... questions?, I would like to know more about your world"

"Am ... of course, that you want, not like I have more to do," I said with a smile, she made a face of illusion, then started asking me questions.

"How is your life on earth?"

"It´s fine, i usually play guitar when I'm alone, i like draw, video games, stuff like that"

"How old are you?"

"I´m Seven teen years old"

it was the next question which made me nervous, that question was:

"What do you eat?" DUM DUM DUUUM, there was no escape, he had to answer for more than try to avoid it.

"Well ... we eat ... as I'll explain, there ... do you know what is an omnivore?"

"Amm ... yeah?, Why do you ask?" she asked in a tone of nervousness, I think I knew what was going to respond.

"Well ... that's me... I eat vegetables and... meat"

"..."

"... No ponies"

"Phew ... hehe ... for a moment I thought ..."

"Oh of course not, never, ever eat pony, and mostly it is a very lin ..." I stopped when I heard what he was about to say, 'What the hell's wrong HEC, she's a pony, a a human, there is no way that something happens' I said to myself, trying to calm myself.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked me, I could see that her face was blushed, WHAT THE FUCK.

"Amm ... nothing important," I said, trying to avoid the subject.

"It-it's okay ... hey, I have everything I need to know, Why do you not go out and meet my friends?"

"Am, of course, it would be great" I said.

"Spike, I'm going out" cry upstairs Twilight

"Where are you going Twi ... Ahhh! WHAT IS ThAT THING!"

AGAIN WITH THE THING!

"Spike, is Hector, Hector, is Spike, my assistant number one"

"Amm ... a pleasure" said Spike as he waved "Hey, I can make a question?" I told him

"Sure, what's up?"

"What are you?"

"I'm a dragon, to be more precise, I am a dragon baby '

"..." 'Expect the unexpected, expect the unexpected, expect the unexpected "" Wow, great, and if you ask, I am a human, well, I would like this presentation will last longer, but Twilight is taking me to meet her friends, then talk bro "I said to Spike as Twilight and I left the place, leaving I turned to Twilight" And ... who see first? "

"Well, among my friends, Rarity is the closest remaining here, she's a designer, and a very good if I may"

"Ok then, shall we?" I told while we step to our destination.


	3. ¿Surprise?

Twilight and I'd step to the Carousel Boutique, where Rarity is supposed to live, one of Twilight's friends, I could only see the reaction of the other ponies, some had a face of terror, other than curiosity and others saw me with a smile,

'yes, I think I can stay without problems' I thought, I could see a building shaped like a carousel.

"I guess that's the boutique, is not it?" Twilight told with a sarcastic tone.

"Wow, how did you know?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I guess I was lucky jeje" I told her as we reached the entrance, touch the door 3 times.

"Just a minute" came a girl's voice from within 'yeah, that must be Rarity'

Just then the door opened and revealed a white unicorn, her hair was combed well maintained and violet, and had blue eyes.

"Oh, Twilight, dear, do not expect to see you here, what brings to-AH!" she cried to me

'No problem, yes I was waiting for that' I thought, at that time, Rarity react, I think.

"W-w-what is that t-thing" said the white unicorn.

'Again the donkey to wheat with the 'Thing'!' I thought, just before, Twilight answered her.

"Hey Rarity, he is Hector, is a human who comes from the planet 'Earth', do not worry, it's safe, it's actually very nice," she said letting out a blush after that last.

"Oh, well in that case, it's good to know-AHH!" she cried again, 'Ok, I do not wait' I thought, "What's that you're wearing?" she asked me with a confused face.

"Amm ... Clothes?" I said

"Oh dear, not what is the fashion in your world, but I can tell you that will not yellow with blue" she said, leaving me with a look of "Huh?"

"Amarillo?, That you re-Woah!" I cried when I realized that even brought my school uniform gives, I think I should change before turning on the computer or the XBOX.

"Ejeje, I think I did not notice what I was wearing, I think then I'll have to get new clothes for later" I said nervously, "but anyway, changing the subject, it is nice to meet Miss Rarity" I said to her what if you wonder why 'Miss'?, it was obvious that it was a classy pony.

"Fence, that gentleman" she said letting out a smile "and what the clothes, do not worry, then you can ask me to Compile new clothes"

"Oh, Nonononono, could not, did not want to bother you" I said to her but she insisted.

"But it could also be ... interesting, you have to leave me, please, please, FAVORRR" she told me, was obviously eager to make human clothes.

"Well, if you put Haci, maybe I will" and I said to satisfy "it was a pleasure, I hope to see you soon" I said and to say goodbye.

"Goodbye dear, come back soon, bye Twilight" she said as we left the Boutique "Hey Twilight, Rarity is a pony that is special I guess lol" I told Twilight.

"I think so, but she is never afraid to give for others, after all, she represents the element of generosity" she told me, I could only put a 'What the fuck is she talking about' face "I'll explain later, for now let's continue with the tour" she said trying to change the subject.

"Well, although I would like to know more about, that element of generosity"

'I have heard that, but I do not remember where' I thought, then I felt something on my back, and I could tell a ruffled pink coat "I have you!" yell as i turned, only to see that there was nothing, 'It must have been my imagination' I thought, at that time just to see turn pink eyes and a big smile.

"HI THERE!"

"Son of a ... almost got me a heart attack"

"UPSI dupsi, sorry," said the pony that had frightened me, her hair was pink, like his hair, except that this was of a darker shade, unlike the other three ponies I met, this tapeworm uproar, like cotton candy "Hello, my name is Pinky Pie, I never seen a creature like you, what are you, you look like a hairless ape, what's your name?" she said as she waited anxiously my name.

"Amm ... Hector ..."

"Uh, Hector?, That's a curious name, I would like to know you better, I'm sure we'll be best friends, but first, I have to give you your party ..." from nothing, although it seems impossible, Pinky was silent, turn to see where I was watching, there was nothing, Pinky looked back only to see that he was gone.

"Ok, i don't have any idea how that can be possible" I said to myself.

"Hector, HECTOR, Where Are You!" Cried a voice, it was Twilight

"Twilight, right here" I said to her

"What are you doing sitting on the floor?, We have yet to see the others"

"I'm sorry, is that this pony named Pinky Pie wine and ..."

"Wait, wait, you said Pinky Pie?"

"Yea" I said as I stood up "This pony came and started telling me a lot of things, said something about a monkey and best friends, and then said something to me a... the point is that this pony breaks all the laws of nature "

Twilight thought for a moment, then let out a smile "Do not worry, it's just Pinky being Pinky, you better hurry, then I think it's a surprise" it said, still smiling.

'What is she talking about?' ask in my mind as we continued our journey.

* A walk after *

We stopped to see a set of blocks, this was attended by a blond pony, his fur was an orange, and her eyes were green, was wearing a cowboy hat

"Hey, Applejack" yelled Twilight

"Howfy Twilight, it's good to see ya-Woah" she cried to me, or not, she's not.

"Before you ask, I'm not 'that', I'm a 'who' ... and no, I'm not aggressive ... and no, I'm a monkey"

"what?"

"You know, forget that last, my name is Hector" I told the blonde pony as he gave the command to show respect.

"Mah plesure, name's Applejack, what brings ya both 'ere?"

"Well, I'm showing the city, and by the way I'm presenting to you and the other" Twilight said

"Well in that case, hope to see ya soon, now I need to finish the sale today, but I can assure you I will see ya soon" Applejack said with a smile

"What are you..."

"Wow, look at the time"

"Twilight, you don't have clock" I said

"This ... this ... what time is it?" asked Twilight

"Am ..." look at my watch to see the time "5:45 pm"

"Oh no, we gotta go, bye Applejack, come Hec" Twilight said pulling me by the hand

"Am ... ok, bye A.J." yell at Applejack

"Goodbye sugarcube" cry me she

"Hey Twi" I said to Twilight as she pushed me "that was rude, don't you think?"

"We'll go to Sugarcube Corner, do you remember the surprise of which you speak?"

"Yes ... but what do you mean?" I asked even more confused Twilight

"You'll see" she told me.

* At the entrance of Sugarcube Corner *

"Am, Twilight,I can see that the lights are off, What are we doing here?"

"Do not worry, you'll know soon," she said opening the door, I motioned for me to enter first.

"I can't see" I said with a tone of annoyance.

"Are you sure?" said a voice within.

"Who's there?" suddenly the light went on.

"Surprise!" was heard several voices.

"... SON OF THE LIGHTNING, almost had ANOTHER ATTACK" he said to himself as he clarified what happened, it was a party "well, what's all this?" he asked while looking at the cause of it

"Hey Hector" shouted a voice behind the

"AHH!, Pinky, don't do that again," he replied as he caught his breath

"UPSI Dupsi, sorry"

"Yeah, I-Wait, what was you right?, You planned this?"

"That was me"

"But ... why?" asked to the earth pony

"As for your arrival, I thought it was obvious, this party is for you!"

"Really?, Say, Wow, thanks, no one had done this for me" and it was true, no one had bothered to prepare a feast, even on my birthday, except for those that were planned for me.

"Really, that's so sad, then will I make this the best party ever" she cried with an upbeat tone before going leaving a smokescreen.

"That pony really is unpredictable," said

"Sure it is," said a voice next to him was Twilight

"Your wise to this, right?" Twilight asked, knowing the answer.

"I can tell when you're friends with Pinky, woe to expect the unexpected"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID" he said with an amused tone, suddenly appeared between the two Pinky bringing a party hat.

"What are you two doing here, to celebrate" she cried as she left a second time.

"She's right HEC, enjoy your party," said Twilight

"Hey Twilight, I'm here, where the new-Hey you, get away from my friend!" shouted a pony who had just arrived, I turned to see the door and saw that it was a Pegasus, this had the coat light blue, his hair was of various colors, simulating the colors of a rainbow, like his tail "I said stay away" she cried as she flew toward me, wanting to hurt me

"Wait, wait, wait, ESPERAA" trying to calm the cry, when suddenly a purple aura began to surround it, the pegasus suddenly stopped, as if she were pulling.

"TWILIGHT, let me go, I'll give you a lesson, thing!" cry the pegasus to-wait, Twilight did that?, WTF.

"RAIMBOW DASH, what do you think are you doing?" she cried to the pegasus apparently, her name was Raimbow Dash.

"Well duh, trying to protect you and the celebrated" she replied, I could only chuckle silently "TU's so funny"

"Raimbow" Twilight said trying not to laugh "that" thing "that try to attack ... is the celebrated"

"Of course ... wait ... oh ... sorry, I didn't know you were the birthday boy, expecting a male pony, sorry" she said with a tone shameful

"Okay, you just want to protect your friend, by the way, I'm Hector"

"Raimbow Dash, but surely you've heard of me," she said with a tone of pride

"Yeeeeaaaam ... No, I had not heard from you, just come today who knows how" I said to Raimbow "then, are we okay?"

"Of course, we're fine" she said

Finally started the party started with a few rounds of pin the tail on the pony, then ate several cupcakes (which I will tell you, LOSMEJORES-CUPCAKES-DEMIVIDA) and cake, even came a time when by 'accident', Pinky started a food fight, no doubt, Pinky achieving its objective, this was definitely the best party of my life, at least until ...

"Hector ... Hector" cried a voice at that time was with all the ponies she had met that day

"Am ... Twilight, did you say something?" I asked her, she just made a face of confusion

"I said nothing"

"I can swear that someone was ..."

"Hector, Hector ..." a voice scream my name as if to call

"There, I heard it again!" I cry a little scared

"Am, darling, are you okay?" Rarity asked me with a concerned tone

"I swear, I heard a voice call out my name ..."

"Hector, HECTOR, wake up ..." shouted a voice in his head, at this point it was obvious that was not from a pony, because the voice was more ... human? "

"... I'm hearing voices in my head ... I ... I ... I ... I don't feel good," I said, then I felt dizzy, as if about to faint.

"Hector, Hector you hear me, WAKE UP, GET UP NOW" screamed the voice, for this time, I was on the floor, one could see how everything was put dark.

"Hector, Hector, SOMEPONY, he needs..." That was the last I heard ... before returning.

* * *

**Thanks for read it.**

**Remember to R&R**

**HASTA LUEGO**


	4. It was just a Dream

**HI THERE, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, you know... school a life.**

**Whatever, here is a new translate, hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 4: Just a dream

"Hector, wake up, it's 10:37" cried a voice from the other side of the door, it was my ... my mother?

"(Yawn) ... But… where am I?" I asked myself as I clarified my view, when I could get it back, I could see that I had returned to my room "But ... how? ... What am I doing here?" I asked as I looked at my room, suddenly the door opened, it was Samanta

Samanta is my Little sister , she's 10 years old, as I, she have black hair, brown eyes, it measures 1.25 metters, we are very close since I was 12 and she was 5

"Hector, and get up, our mother maked breakfast and she and dad are waiting for you" and she told me to leave the room, leaving me alone in my bed again, I could only think of what happened to me for the last 14 hours.

'It wasn't real... but ... it was so real… nononNONONONOOO' yell in my mind, though I wanted to deny it, I could not help but see the reality, after all ... I'm still here, just where I was when I fell asleep "I better change" I told myself to note that I still had my school uniform.

after my clothes change, I finally left my room, I was wearing a Shirt that say Lakers in it, a pair of shorts from my soccer team. I arrived to the dining room and saw my parents and my sister eating breakfast, I sat in an empty chair, my mom had prepared pancakes in the center was a platter with 3 of them, take my fork and grab the 3, I finally started with my breakfast finally broke the silence.

"Hector, Didi you finish homework?" Asked my mom

'OF COURSE, I JUST HAD A DREAM THAT SEEMED TO LAST ABOUT 14 HOURS AND THAT'AS THE FIRST THING THAT SHE'S MAKING' I thought "Yes mom" I replied (What?, I did it, don't judge me!)

"Are you going out today?" asked my dad

'Will I?, I do not agree, do basketball?, No, today is Saturday, that's on Wednesdays,Guitar class?, No, that is the Thursday? The movies?, OH YEAH, I alredy talked with teh guys so we can go tonight' I though "I'm going to the movies with the guys, and don't worry about money, I already have, so... that's not a problem" I told him and he nooded.

"Hey brother, can you help me with my homework later, I can't understand what we are seeing in mathematics" she asked as she put the classic puppy face.

"It´s okay Samy, I'll help you" I said while she did nothing but spit out a 'hooray', my parents could not help but smile

*** 3 hours after ***

I was taking way to my sister's room to the second floor, as I climbed the stairs, something strange happened, suddenly began to feel dizzy, I hold the edge of the stairs to keep from falling, suddenly heard a voice.

"Hector (sniff) please ... wake up ... (sniff) ... I don´t want to lose a fríen that I just meet ... please (sniff)... come back with us… we miss you…" was the last thing he heard before that the voice disappeared, then I regain balance.

'What in the hell was that?... That voice sounds familiar...' I thought as I finished up the stairs to get to my sister.

*** Samantha's room***

I opened the door to see that Sami was watching TV, she was watching ... 'Yes, that convenient' was watching My Little Pony.

'That's what you call homework, sister?' I thought as I walked towards Sami "Sami Hey, what are you watching?" I asked knowing the answer.

"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" she told me.

"No offense but… aren't you old for that kind of stuff?"

"This version is better than the previous one, is funnier" she said in her defense, finally turned to me "Want to see it with me?"

"Oh ... no ..." I said trying to avoid it, finally put into play their trump card, looked at me with his sad puppy face, straight in the eye.

"Por favoooor (Pleaseeeee)" She said in our original language in a cute voice tone.

'Oh no please do not make that face, you know I can not deny that face' thought as she increased the smoothness of his face, as if denying my mind, I finally gave up, "Okay"

"Hurrah, come, lie down, I'll make space" as he told her in his bed space to accommodate me, I finally lay down to see the program back from commercial, when I return, I could not see what I saw ...

'Wait, that's impossible, That pony is Twilight! ... and there it is ... SPIKE AND PINKY PIE!' I thought as I focused on the program, while the episode happened, I could not help being astonished, the ponies I knew in my dream, Fluttershy , Rarity, Applejack, even Rainbow Dash, all of them were there! finally the chapter ended, my sister turned to me.

"So ... What do you think" she asked in a tone of safety.

"Wow, this well ... now I understand why my friends like this" I said with a look of surprise.

"See?, I told you ... Wait ... Does your friends see it too?" she asked with a look of surprise.

"Yes ... and rightly so..." I said with the same look, she didn't do anithing but smile, because she had achieved his goal.

*** Another 3 hours later ***

I had already finished bathing and dressing, I was wearing a shirt with a photo of Metallica album 'Master Of Puppets', my two necklaces shaped guitar pick, one of Metallica with the image of 'Death Magnetic' and other The Beatles with the image of 'Let It Be', blue jeans, my shoes, I had my cell phone with my headphones hanging from my neck, suddenly heard the sound of a car stopping in front of my house, Tom was with the others, it was time to go.

"They came for me, I'm leaving" I yelled into the air

"Okay, have fun" hear my mom yelling at me, opened the door of my house and I came out and closed the door, I walked to the car of Tom and opened one of the back doors, a while later we were way the square.

"Hey Hec" Raul told me "I'm chingona pony image you uploaded, already have thought of a name?"

"Does that need a name," I asked

"Of course, all pony must have a creative name, comumente reflect what they are, or their tastes ... what do you do best?" Raul asked me, I kept thinking for a moment

"I don't know ... Drawing, basketball, music ..."

"A WEBO (HELL YEAH), you can use music as your talent" he interrupted Raul

"He's right Hec, I still remember when you played the electric guitar in the square, you did shock!" Tom told me while driving.

"Don't you think they're taking it seriously guys?" I said to the boys.

"Just think of a name, bastard" They all cried, including David, who had previously remained silent.

"Ok!, Heavens, having said that I did ... shock right?, Can be ... I dunno ... Shock Riff?"

"No" they all said.

"Shock Strings?"

"No"

"I suggest you remplaces 'Shock', use something to" Raul told me

"Am Thunder?"

"Thats ok... go on" said David.

"... Thunder Strings?"

"It's not discouraged," said Tom

"How about ... Thunder Pick" I said, that was my last idea.

"... I like it" Tom said

"yeah, Thunder Pick is ok" said Raul

"If, THUNDER PICK MAKES SHOCK" Grito David

"Look bluff, 'shock' is my word," said Tom while everyone laughed except David. Minutes later, we had arrived in theaters, buy tickets, popcorn (no popcorn, no movie xD) soda, and finally entered the room to see the movie, as we waited for the movie began, I again felt dizzy, like the stairs in my house.

"Hector ... do you hear me? ... It's me ... Twilight" WHAT THE FUCK, I heard the same voice-Wait justa minute ... Did it said it was ... Twilight? "I know you can't hear me, I just wanted to tell you ..." suddenly changing his tone, "Please ... wake up already ... I do not like to see you like that... ... please..." was the last thing I heard before that the voice stop escucharze note that was ... crying ... she was crying WAIT ... if Twilight was crying asking me to wake up, that means ... it wasn't a dream ... or maybe ... I'm dreaming ... but ... everything is equal pareze!, as I can be dreaming now! 'I'm so confused' yell in my thoughts, I could see that others do not see me dejavan faced WTF?

"Am ... Why are all of you watching me?" I asked them.

"Hector ... are you ok?, you look dizzy" said Raul

"He's right, you sleep last night?, Do not tell me you fell otravez all night playing Halo" Tom said.

"No, I'm fine, it's okay" I said trying to calm myself

"Well ... look, the movie is already going to start," said David, we were watching the movie, drive at least 2 hours, after that everyone wanted to buy things for a long time, for my part, I went to 'Game Planet 'to set aside a copy of Halo 4, which would come out shortly after my birthday, after 30 minutes, the boys and I had left to my house, I just wanted to sleep, I could not stop thinking about the voice of Twilight while she was talking to me, asking me to come back, I want to go back, But i don't know how… , 'Was it a dream?, or was real and returns to earth? ... I ... want to go back ... I do not care what the people say ... I want to go back...' was the last thought I had before I sleep ... and wake up in another place...

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT**

**Guys, i really want to know if you like this story, maybe it will going to look like a normal HIE fic, but believe me, this will be better.**

**Please let me know if you like it**

**BROHOOF**


	5. It wasn't just a Dream

Have you ever had a dream and never want to wake up?

Well, that just happened to me, and I know how it feel, not only because I was in a place where there are no fights, death and suffering, only happiness, harmony and friendship, but I met six ponies who received the most generous of all, because in one day, I got what I got for 17 years, they gave me their trust, their friendship, I even prepared a feast , then you can not seem to be happier in your life ... until you wake up.

This is the moment when you realize that nothing has changed, still living the same boring life where true friendship is far from your reach, where your own species faces in war after war to the end, where there 's crime everywhere, of course, you have your friends to see for you and a family that knows how to raise you, but even you have those things in your mind does not go away that dream, that damn dream while you're sitting in a corner wishing that it were real, as long as your heart tries to convince you that what you lived there was real, your mind tells you only 4 words: ... it was only a dream.

Chapter 6: ... It wasn't a dream.

Slowly I began to open my eyes to see the reflection of the sun covering my eyes, trying to visualize my room, after clarifying my view, I could see that I wasn't in my room, I was in a hospital room, without any idea how i got there, i turned to my left and saw an empty bed, i turned to my right and saw ... No way.

I could see what was a purple unicorn asleep as it's head snuggled into my arm, I could distinguish at that time, it was Twilight, that means, Poniville, the girls, the party ... Everything where real, when I thought I had dreamed , and yet ... there she was, leaning on my arm, she looked so cute, but looked fresher than I had to wake her.

"Psss ... Twilight ... Twilight, wake up," I whispered to her as I watch as she slowly begins to awaken.

"W.. What time is it?" she asked, not knowing who she was talking, she finally turned to me and smiled "H-Hector.. you are awake ..." I gave her as a tear fell from her eye ... it was a tear of happiness, I just smiled and nodded, just to get a hug from her, while I returned the hug, finally parted.

"T-Twilight, Where are we?" I asked a little confused.

"In the Hospital she answered.

"Yeah, I can say that but ... Why?, What happened last night?" I asked even more confused.

"Well ..."

*** Flashback to last night, narrated by Twilight ***

After you passed out, all the ponies at the party began to panic.

"Hector, Hector, SOMEPONY, he needs help!" I cried with my magic levitating while your body behind me

*** Break ***

"WowowowoWO, stop to your train, You said Magic?"

"If it exists, may i continue?

"Oh, yes, sorry ... continue"

"Well, and please do not interrupt me again"

*** Back in Flashback ***

After carefully put you on my back, my body began to glow to prepare the teleportation spell, but before the end, I was interrupted by Applejack.

"Where n' tarnation do yo' think ya're going Twilight?, I told you once and ah' will repeat, you are not alone sugarcube" Applejack said with a smile, while the other approached with a critical eye, I could only smile at .

"Thanks girls, really could not ask for better friends than you ... but this is not about me," I said as I looked at you, still in my back unconscious, finally when all were ready, start the spell that would lead us to the hospital, we there before a blink, as we watched the face of terror of another pony.

"OH MY CELESTIA, What happened to him?" Redheart cried while watching your unconscious body.

"We don't know, he fainted from nothing ... do not know what could have caused it" I replied.

"Quick, I have a room available, follow me," the nurse said as she ran into the room, followed by us.

After a few minutes, you were already in bed, I along with others we were still waiting to see how you were, until the door opened.

"WHERE IS HE?", Is he Right?, Is he seek?, Is he dead?, Will ... "

"PINKIE PIE" we shouted all into silence, the nurse could only smile.

"He's fine, just needs to sleep, you can se him if you want but... just one pony of you, I want him to rest," said the nurse, we stay thoughtful for a moment, we looked between all of us in silence.

"...I'll go," I said as I approached the door.

"Very good, but please be short, he need to sleep" the nurse said as she opened the door, i saw the door for a moment, then my friends.

"If you want, you can go, I'll be out in a minute," I told them with a fake smile.

"Are you sure Twi? asked Applejack, I just nodded my head as they went home, enters the room, there you were, even in your sleep, your body closer to me and started to drop a few tears.

"Hector (sniff) please ... wake up ... (sniff) ... I don´t want to lose a friend that I just meet ... please (sniff)... come back with us… we miss you…" I replied as I continued watching your body, at that moment the door opened, it was the nurse.

"Sorry, but I must ask you to leave"

"Okay ... I did what I wanted to do," I said as she left the room.

After a few hours I was in my bed, Spike was sleeping in his basket at my side, I on the other hand, could not sleep, not with the idea that one of my friends was unconscious, 'What if no OK?, What if he is not sleeping?, and if it's a coma ... What if I do not wake up? ' that last thought was invading my mind, but try to avoid it ... I could not ... I could only do one thing.

I left my bed and down the stairs to the main room, and there, I shine my horn, and in a flash disappeared, reappearing in your hospital room, you still were still sleeping, I approached your body again.

"Hector ... do you hear me? ... It's me ... Twilight" I was silent for a moment, then continue "I know you can't hear me, I just wanted to tell you ..." I got to bed and rest my head on your arm , then began to drop more tears "Please ... wake up already ... I do not like to see you like that... ... please..." was the last thing I said, and between sobs ... until I finally fell asleep.

*** End of Flashback, my point of view ***

"And that's what happened," said Twilight and to finish telling me what happened, I was just with my eyes open, still amazed at what happened, those voices... on earth... if was her.

"Wow ... I think that explains the voices I heard when I was in my world hehe"

"Wait ... you ... you heard me-a moment ... your world? Say you come back?" Twilight said with eyes wide open.

"Yes ... but not know how it happened ... then we'll see ... now just have to ..." suddenly silent upon hearing footsteps approaching the room.

"Oh no ... the nurse ... she doesn't knows that I'm here," said Twilight scared.

"Quick, get out of here, now" i silently yelled to Twilight, she just nodded and made his horn glow, with a flash she was gone, moments later, the door opened.

"Good morning, I see that you're awake, how do you feel?" I asked the nurse.

"Very well, thank you" I replied trying to hide a smile.

"Well, I see that everything is in order, so I can register it at a time will give your belongings" she said as she opened a drawer that was in the room, suddenly suppose surprise in face "Mmm ... I miss ... this was not here, "said this raised a dark shirt, on the front was a picture of ... Master of Puppets?, that shirt is mine.

"Hey ... that's the shirt is mine," said I. "What else there's in?"

"Let's see ..." she said as he took everything I had inside, there was my pants, my tennis, my cell phone? with my headphones?, my keys, and my two pen-shaped necklaces... how in the hell?

"Wow ... it's all here" I said with a tone of surprise

"Is this yours? ... I suppose that in that case it is good for you ... I will leave for you to let me know when you finish dressing ..." she said as she left the room, I began to put me shirt, after to wear it, a thought came to my mind.

'How did she know that i was going to aske her to leave, it could be... shit'

*** Moments later, outside the hospital ***

I was leaving the building and what I saw left me outside with a smile, there were the girls along with Spike, all with a smile, suddenly all ran towards me, giving me a group hug, I could feel happines though myself... it's good to be back.

***Moments later***

I, Spike and the girls were talking and laughing for a while, Twilight finally had explained about the Elements of Harmony, on and with the help of them returned to normal by Princess Luna, did not know who she was but the story was very good, then told me about how they defeated Discord, the god of chaos, freeing Enquestria of his command, then a feeling of respect I get to them, were the heroines of Enquestria, they only followed laughing at my reaction, but then something strange happened, from nowhere it seemed Spike spat a letter.

"Wow, ok ... i didn't expect something like that" I said, then Spike opened the letter.

"Is a letter from Princess Celestia"

"WHAT?" shouted the 6 ponies.

"Who?" I said confused, Spike then began to read the letter.

Ahahaham

Dear Twilight Sparkle

I am writing this letter to let you know this is what is human and how he got here, so I'm requesting an audience with you, the human and the other elements, I sent a carriage to take you to my castle in Canterlot, there came a time, I hope to see you soon

Princess Celestia

"Okay, can someone explain me what is happening here?" I wonder, then all looked at me "

"Prepare your self... because today you will meet the princesess

* * *

**HI THERE BRONIES**

**Hey, i'd really appreciate if you could let at least one review because i don't know if i'm translating this for someone, i started this because some users asked me to do so, please give a chance.  
**

**Maybe i'm popular with de spanish community but i'm still new with all of you.**

**BROHOOF**


	6. Just like in 'AVATAR'

Chapter 7: Just Like in 'Avatar'

***An hour later, at the entrance of the castle***

"Wow, this place is huge" I said as I watched the princeses's castle, while I and the ponies approached the main entrance, there were two guards, watching me stay for a while, I started to make funny faces to remove the seriousness, but it was useless, I kept trying but I was interrupted by Raimbow Dash

"Forget it, it's useless," she told me as she walked, I began to follow her, Applejack noticed my face for concern.

"Ar' yah 'll right partner?"

"Mmm?... Oh, yeah, well ... I'm nervous, is just that I've never been off the sparseness and ... I don't know how to behave" I said still worried.

"Oh, don't you worry, just act like ya'rself, I can bet all my apples that will fall well" Applejack said with a smile.

"Thanks AJ, you're 'Chida', you know?" I said with a smile.

By the way, 'chida' it's another term for 'awesome'

She just started laughing quietly, while walking down a hallway I saw a great door, which was opened from the inside by two guards, at that time, we saw ... A ALICORN, it was even greater than the other ponies, about my size, i can say for sure that it was a mare, her hair was white and her mane was just like Rainbow Dash but with another colors, and it moved.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, it's good to see you and the other elements ... and this must be the human you wrote me about" she said with a smile.

"Twilight?" That was me loking at Twi

"Ejeje ... Didn't I tell you? ... During the party, I wrote to the princess about your arrival," she said in a tone of nervousness, I smiled at her and then turned to see the princess and then bow.

"Princess, it's an honor to meet you, my name is Hector Rodriguez" i said in a tone of respect.

"You can get up, no need to be so formal" she told me, I finally stood up "I guess you are wondering why are you here"

"If may I princess" I said "in the letter you sent saying that you know how i got here, with all due respect, I would like to know"

"But first, you have to wait for my sister, she will be here ..." At that moment the door of the room opened revealing another alicornio, this was almost like her sister, although smaller, if hair was a dark shade of blue and her hair was the same color, is, like that of her older sister had proper motion.

"Tia, you better have a good reason to wake me up at this... oh ... I see that you do" said alicornio barely noticed me.

"Young Hector, she is my sister, Princess Luna"

"It's an honor to meet you princess luna" I said leaning like I did with Celestia.

"That is not necessary" she said with a smile.

"Well, we're all here, now if I may ..." I said to the princess.

"Mmm?, Oh yes, sorry, but this will have to talk alone, if not a nuisance"

"Alone, and that means ..." I asked doubtfully.

"Me, my sister and you"

"Ohh, I guess I'll see you later girls" I said looking at the others.

"No problem, we'll wait" Twilight said, along with the princesses finally walked out of the room, finally got to a room that looked like one of the princesses, who?, Not my business, the princess finally Celestia speak.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here," she told me.

"Well ... you asked me to come ... Didn't you?" I replied, she just chuckled.

"Do not talk about it ... I mean why are you in Enquestria" she said.

"It means that ... if it's a dream? ... But ..."

"Ononono, it is real, but ... Why do not you tell us what's happened these last few days?, That way my sister'll know what we're talking about" said Princess Celestia.

"Well, you'll see ..." I replied, for about 20 minutes I spend explaining what happened to me these past two days, How my body appeared on Everfree, the meet with Fluttershy, Twilight and the other, what happened at the party, returning to my world and the fact that I returned. I'd finally finished my story, I could see a look of surprise on the princess of the night.

"I think it's time for you to know what happens here, the fact that you've passed out on Pinky's party, it was not a disease or anything... you just woke up," said Princess Celestia, leaving me confused.

"Excuse me?, Princess sorry but ..."

"Please call me only Celestia"

"Well ... Celestia ... Sorry but I do not understand what you are trying to tell me, Did I wake up?"

"Indeed young Hector, really" she started to explain "The fact that you appeared on poniville wasn't a dream, nor the fact that you're back to your world, you're just living two lives"

"... I still don't understand," I answered.

"Maybe this will help," said Celestia shining her horn, immediately showed a picture in front of me and Luna, and what we saw was ... impossible.

"It's me ... but ... I'm asleep ... my body is still there ... but ... how?, If I'm here!" I said with much confusion, I could still see the same reaction in Luna.

"I can only say that while you're asleep in your world, you live, feel, and speak in this world ... And 'viceversa' ..."

"Huh?"

"While you're sleeping in this world, is when you live another day in yours, while your body sleeps poniville, your body on earth goes to school, your friends and see this with your family, the body that are using at this time is one that I created ... can you give me the exact time? " asked the princess leaving me more confused, but what I have to lose?, I look at my watch to see ... what this means.

"4:37 a.m.? HOW CAN THIS BE?" I asked

"That is your exact time, at least in your world, really, at this time we are at full sunny day, while in your world, remains at night, that's why I think that when you change your body, think of wake a dream, when in reality, your soul returns to his true body, also, when you sleep in your world, your soul moves the body you use at this time, giving the gift of living two lives, one in the earth, and over in Enquestria ... you could say that you're very lucky "Celestia ended, finished my face with eyes and mouth open, finally react.

"I think you referred to ... but that still leaves me with a question ... Why when I was at the party, passed out to finish ... switch bodies?" I ask, Celestia just smiled.

"I will answer your question with another ... how did you woke up?"

"Well, when I woke up, my mom was yelling at ... ohhhhh, now I understand ... my dream was interrupted" I answered.

"In fact, as time goes on, you can control when you wake and when to sleep, but for now, there will be future cases in which someone in your world you wake up, your body asleep leaving here this" end it all and clarifying my doubts.

"Wow, Off, that miracle, I swear that when I woke up in my world, I thought I would not, I really like this place" I said with a smile on my face.

"I think it's time to return to the elements, I'm sure they are already impatient" Luna said with a smile, Celestia and I just laughed quietly as we walked out of the room, giving way and the throne room.

*** A walk later, in the throne room ***

We entered the room only to find six ponies and impatient, Luna was on my right, Raimbow finally noticed our arrival.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's all clear, but is just... complicated," I said addressing them all, then turn to see the princesses "Thanks for everything, I'm sure with what I was told, everything is quieter"

"It was a pleasure to help you ... Oh, one more thing, and this we must know all," said the princess, "I happen to keep the human body in Enquestria Hector here has been complicated, and I do not keep it for long, but I found a solution ... Hector ".

"Yes, Princess?" I answered

"Do you like to come here?"

"But of course I like it ... Why you ask?"

"Would you like to use the body of a stallion?"

"What!" 7 in unison shouted

"Is it really necessary?" I ask.

"If you'd like daily, really" began to explain "Create an exact copy of your body wasn't easy, and keeping it alive is even worse, since it already exists in your world, there can't be two similar bodies in different worlds, but if you leave me now turn your body into a stallion's, will be much easier to keep it invites" she said that last word with some nervousness.

"But ... what about my original version ... it will also become a stallion?"

"Ohnonono it will remain that of a human, but while in Enquestria, you used the body of a stallion, but only while you're here"

"Why did not you say so? Let's do that thing" I shouted, making the release a small laugh princess

"Patience, you first need to design your new body ... any suggestions?" asked the princess, then the answer came like a bolt

"I have just what you need" immediately pull out my phone, go to the gallery and found the image of Thunder Pick, I approached the princess and showed

"How about this?" i asked the princess.

"Perfect, get ready" said the princess, I put in place while the princess was aiming his horn, it began to glow, suddenly a light began to illuminate the room, when it went out, my body was gone, in its place was a stallion, his coat was dark green, his mane and tail were black, her eyes were green, and had two wings, the stallion finally opened his eyes, saw the eight mares were watching.

"Did it work?" ask the stallion, this saw some gasped but said nothing, finally, Fluttershy could.

"H-Hector ... Are you t-t-ttu?" she asked

"Tell me ... **Thunder Pick**" I replied letting them know that it was me

"Eyy, look at you, you look great, and good name," said Rainbow Dash flying around me

"Yes, I love it ..." i sais to her, that's when I saw my wings, then return my gaze to her "Am ... mind if ..."

"Sure, no problem, we will begin flight training tomorrow," she said

"Thanks Dash" at that moment, a thought came to my head "Am, hey ... what time is it?

"Well ... the day is almost my turn raise the moon, so it should be 7 pm"

"Oh ... Princess, you mind if I let you sleep here tonight?"

"Of course not, Luna, can lead HEC-i mean.. Thunder Pick to his room" asked Celestia to her sister.

"Of course sister, follow me Thunder"

"Wait ..." I said to Luna, then set my sights on the girls "Well ... I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"But of course Sugarcube" said Applejack

"I-if you want" said Fluttershy

"It will be FUN" said Pinky Pie

"Remember what tomorrow" said Dash Raimbow

"why yeas darling" said Rarity

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Twilight term

"I will ... Luna, we can go," I said looking at the princess of the night

"OK, follow me," said the princess of the night, before leaving the room I turned to see the other, then Celestia "Thanks again ... good night... everypony" I told them to leave the room and .

***Thunder Pick's bedroom***

"Well, what do you think?" asked Luna.

"This amazing, well ... I think I should sleep now" said I, addressing myself to bed.

"In that case, good night, we talked a bit" Moon said closing the door, leaving me alone in the room, I immediately jumped into bed to sleep at once, at least now when I wake up I will not take surprises since i already know everything.

'Yes ... I would definitely like to come here'

* * *

"Why didn't you told him why did you bring him here?"

"When the time come's... he will know by himself"

"And what are we going to do until then?"

"Let him live his life on Equestria... Marisol will know when to tell him"

"Ok... I think you need to rest, sister..."

"Good Night Luna, and please take care of him..."

"I will, dear sister"

* * *

**Ok, that's how it will be:**

**Human form/On Earth: Héctor**

**Stallion form/ On Equestria: Thunder Pick**

**Thanks to Najee for his support**

**BROHOOF**


	7. Dream Stalker

**HEY GUYS**

**Ok, this is the begining of a new ark and the begining of the real story**

Okay, That's how things are:

2 days ago I woke up in a world called Enquestria, which is in charge of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, in that place I met six ponies who became a great friends, first was Fluttershy, pegasus who is a very shy, but turned out to be the friendliest pony that one can know.

Then there's Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn who seems to know what it does, what is more important to her studies and her friends which I am very happy to be one of them. Then there where Applejack, Pinky Pie, Rarity and Raimbow, each with their own personality.

Initially each was startled to see me, because I knew in my human form, but then I got to know that no matter who I'm from another world, they will always be by my side ... at least I'm there, because when I fell asleep, i woke up back in my world, at first I thought it was all fake and wouldn't return, but I did, and not only that, but I met the princess in her castle, in that place I got to know that back at night in my world, but for that I had to transform my second body in a stallion, to be more precise, I became a pegasus, giving me the opportunity to live in Enquestria during my nights ... just hope I go well...

And now, here i am... my name is **Héctor Rodriguez**... and **Thunder Pick** as well... and this is my story:

* * *

Chapter 8: Dream stalker

* * *

*** Planet Earth, Hector Room, 8:34 am ***

I opened my eyes slowly, remembering everything that happened to me before closing, I was not surprised to find myself in my room, I guess I can go on with my life until I get back to sleep, then my door opened, revealing my mother

"Hey Hector, me and your dad are going out, Samanta going to stay, there's cereal, chocolate and biscuits" she said

"Ok mom, then I get up" I said covering my face with the pillow.

"Okay, but don't stay all morning in bed" and she told me to leave, the truth was very lazy to get up and now I have nothing to ...

'Stand up sleepy head' heard a voice calling me.

"Samantha, let me sleep a while, I'm too tired" immediately, the door to my room opened, it was my sister, but her reaction left me confused.

"Am ... Hector, I didn'tsaid anything" and with that she left, leaving the door open.

"Ok ... I think I've gone crazy for all these trips' thought I, I get out of bed and gave way to the bathroom, and there, I started to wash my face and my eyes open wide, look in my mirror to see my reflection, but instead saw ... Why?

In the mirror I saw Princess Luna smiling at me, I was confused, scared and ... Confused, I ran out of there, I ran into the kitchen, only to meet a confused Samanta.

"Am ... Hector, are you all right?" she asked me.

"Yes ... yes, I'm fine, don't worry"

'Are you sure?' I heard a voice, but it couldn't be my sister, her lips didn't move, i think i'm going to be crazy.

"Are you sure? ... You seem very strange this morning," she asked me with a suspicious look.

"Seriously ... it was nothing ... is something I dreamed" I said to her, his face around a calmer

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me with concern.

"Do not worry Samy, Let's go for breakfast" I told her.

A while later we were at the table, I was having breakfast a cup of hot chocolate with biscuits and my sister a bowl of cereal, breakfast was interrupted by my sister.

"Hey Hector, I notice that after a while a friend will come to the house, we'll be in my room doing homework"

"In other words, to stay watching My Little Pony, isn't it?"

"... Shut up" she said with an annoyed tone, 'I know you so much sis' laughing I thought, she just smiled.

* * *

*** Hector's Room, 10:27 am ***

I was in my room, taking out several songs on my acoustic guitar, among them were, Tribute by Tenacious D, Losing My Religion by REM, among others, but then ...

'You know, you're good with that guitar' Said the same voice just now, I just jump to see who it was

'Quiet, I'm not in your room 'said the voice

"Who are you!" I scream

'Shhh, I suggest you think about what you will say' told the voice, I kept thinking for a moment,

'Who do it think this person to want to enter my mind?'

'Okay, keep it' the voice told me, I was beginning to frighten, not knowing where it comes from the word 'not that scare you, but do not blame you, we just met a few hours ago'

"A few HO ..." "Wait ... that voice ... Luna? '

'The one in Encuestria' replied the voice, it was Luna.

"Son of a ..." suddenly the door opened revealing Sami

"Hector, Who you talking to?" she asked.

"Talk? ... What are you talking?, I didn't not talk, you came ... What's up?" I said nervously in my voice.

"... Ok ... back to my room" she said nervously

'Great, now she thinks I'm crazy'

'Yes, you're talking to air' said Luna mentally.

'Okay ... explain yourself' I said Luna mentally.

'I thought that while youy are on earth, you would miss Encuestria, so that be witch Thunder Pick body to communicate with you, to the end of the day, your body and remain connected to it' Luna told me mentally.

'Ok, let me get this straight, Spell on my body without my consent stallion, to talk in my world without warning, making me look like a fool in front of my little sister?'

'... But i did'

'What time?'

'What, do not you remember?'

* * *

*** Flashback last night in Canterlot ***

"Well, what do you think?" asked Luna.

"This amazing, well ... I think I should sleep now" said I, addressing myself to bed.

"In that case, good night, we'll talk soon"

* * *

*** End of Flashback ***

'soon, soon, soon' Luna repeated echo trying to pretend that last sentence.

'Luna ...' I said mentally while my face was fixed in a disapproving look.

'Okay ... i'm sorry' she said mentally

'Thanks ... now ... off the spell' I said earnestly

'What, no please!, I'm sooo bored, i need someone to talk to, let me keep it, I want to see how humans live, pleaseeeeeeee'

'No, And what about Celestia?, Why don't you go with her? '

'She's sleeping right now, pleaseeeeee'

'NO'

'Pleaseeeeeeeeee'

I Breathe some air "Okay, I'll give you a test day, if at the end of the day I still do not agree, you have to disable it, deal?"

"DEAL, I promise you will not regret it"

* * *

*** In the shower, 14:44 ***

'I Really need toc clean myself, all sweaty back yesterday and i just fell asleep like that'

I was in the shower, I had removed all my clothes, then I was washing my hair, suddenly ...

'You know, I have to admit, you have a good body'

'WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU WATCHING ME OR SOMETHING?'

* * *

*** Canterlot, Luna's Room ***

"Didnt I tell you?" Asked Luna

'No, how are you doing that?'

"Remember that spell my sister use to watch you asleep?"

'Yes'

"I'm using a variant of it, but with this I can see what your eyes see"

* * *

*** Returing to Earth, in the shower ***

'LUNA, remove the spell, at least wait for me to finish'

'But ...'

'But nothing, Just do it'

'Okay ...'

'Thanks' I said as she mentally with my shower-Wait ...

'... STOP IIIIIIT'

'AHHH, OK' scream a scared Luna

* * *

*** 19:55, Kitchen ***

'HUMANS EAT MEAT?' Scream moon while I prepared a chicken sandwich for dinner.

'Didn't I tell you?' I said to Luna

'NO'

'Well, yes, humans eat meat'

'But ... but ... but ...'

'Oh don't be scared, i don't like pony's meat'

'Thank's Celestia...'

'... Although I've always wanted to know how its taste ...'

'WHAT'

'Just kidding, You had tyo hear your reacton'

'... You are cruel'

'Thanks you'

'...'

* * *

***21:17, BEDTIME***

"I'm tooo tired" I said to myself as I pulled the bed.

"... So" asked Luna

"So what?

"Did you have fun?"

"... You know what?, when I wake up in Canterlot, I'll tell you, I want to see your reaction" i said to her.

"Oh ... ok ..." Luna finished and i finally fell asleep.

* * *

*** Changing body, Canterlot, 09:18 ***

I woke up in my room in Canterlot, the fact of being awake the whole day seems to affect my body pony, good for me, I could see that Luna was in the window of my room, waiting for me to wake up, I decided to call her attention .

"Morning Luna" I told her, then she turned to me and smiled.

"Morning Thunder Pick, How was your day on Earth?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, it was good, until I discovered that somepony was spying on me in the bathroom" I said to Luna, I noticed that she was blushing.

"So ... what we talked about on Earth ..."

"Oh ... yeah ... about that ..." I said, switching to a serious tone, then change to a smile "Okay ... you can keep doing it."

"Really?" Luna cryed with a big smile, I nodded, then before I knew it, I stand with Luna magic and took me straight to her arms to give me a big hug.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUU, you dont have no idea how much this means to me, you're a great friend," said Luna with a great level of happiness, her embrace was so strong that I could swear that I was crushing the lungs.

"Hehe ... thanks Lu-Lu-lu-lu-this ... is ... too ... too ... strong ... love ... not ... breathe" I said trying to hold her breath.

"Oh, sorry" said Luna freeing and letting her breath. For a moment there was an awkward silence, until Luna speak.

"Well ... I guess I should go to sleep ... I'm to tired ... see you tomorrow," said Luna and leaving the room, but before leaving ... "Oh, by the way, my sister is waiting for you for breakfast"

"Thanks Luna ... I mean ... Good Morning jejeje" I said to Luna, she just smiled and left the room, then close the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Im going to tell you right now, this is not a LunaXOC fic, you been warned**

**Remember to let your opinion in the Rview box xD  
**

**BROHOOF**


	8. Another Day, Another Surprise

Chapter 8: Another day, another surprise.

*** Canterlot, 9:22 am ***

I was in the halls of the castle toward the royal dining room, according to Luna, the princess was waiting there for breakfast, I asked one of the guards that please take me to the dining room, he agreed and escorted me like 3 minutes I was facing the door, I thanked the guard and proceeded to enter, Luna was right, Princess Celestia was already seated.

"Good morning your majesty" I said with a tone of civility.

"Thunder, I told you that while no one else is, you can call me Celestia" she said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Sorry Celestia... I think I'll take a little getting used" I said taking a seat of one of the waiters immediately brought my breakfast, some pancakes with butter and honey, pastries and orange juice was the perfect breakfast

"Thanks"I said to the waiter while this was retiring.

"I want to talk to you about something"

'Oh no ... did I do something wrong?, I hope she will forgive me' I thought.

"Do not worry, you did not do anything wrong," she said smiling.

"Waaa, You can read my mind? ... Awesome" (or maybe not XD)

"How was your day on Earth?" Celestia asked me.

"It was ... interesting," I replied.

"My sister told me what she did during the night, I hope you can forgive me for her enthusiasm"

"actully ... it was kind of fun, I evcen told to Luna that if she want, she could do it more often ... it's fun to talk to her" I told Celestia, this made her let out a smile.

"That was very generous of you ... You know ... Since returning to normal from ..." Celestia said with nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, do not worry, Twilight already told me about Nightmare Moon" I told her.

"Well, as I said, from this side to work Luna to make friends, luckily my assistant managed to convince Poniville ponies she had changed, but still, my sister almost never leaves the castle, so that no known to almost anyone outside of it, not to mention the fact that no one besides her and the night guards are awake at night ... until you came, I think when Luna saw that you were available at night ... "

"... Wanted to know me better, communicating with me while I was awake in my world ... isn't it?" I finished.

"Indeed, and I see that judging from how it finish, I would say that she was very open to you" finish Celestia.

"Yeah ... usually when I'm at home, my parents are not much, my dad and my mom works, we are only me and my little sister"

"Sister?"

"Didn't i mention her?, Her name is Samantha, she's 10 years old, and we are very close, if anyone needs help or moral support, we are always for the other."

"I would like to know better, by the way, I learned that she is a fan of our program."

"If all we have-u-Wait ... you ll ss-knows-what?"

"Last I heard, at first did not agree, but after some thought, it seemed like a good idea," she told me.

"Why, what are you going to do?" I said then chuckle, Princess also laughed with me, was not so bad once you know her.

"Thanks for the complement".

"What comple-oh, I got it" I said remembering that she can read my mind.

For a while, Celestia and I were talking about so many things, I told her about how is on my planet, the technological advancement of humans and human history, as she listened to what I said, prides very interested in what she said, after about 10 minutes we were talking about various issues, despite being a princess, I was talking to a good friend, that made me feel safe, I suddenly remembered that I have something to do.

"I have to apologise princess, i just remembered that I have to meet Rainbow Dash to start my flight training, it was still very good to talk to you" I said.

"The pleasure was mine, no one has been so open in talking points" she said smiling at me, I smiled back, said goodbye and I went out of the room for me to step out.

*** Celestia's POV ***

Thunder Pick had left the palace, since staying with Dash Raimbow log you in flight, it's amazing how fast does start friendships, even start one with my younger sister, who had long decided to remain hidden in the castle, I even saw him as a friend 'suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a figure entered the room coffee.

"Well ... what do you think of him?" asked the figure, which was a mare.

"You were right... he is a good boy" I replied.

"I told that Hector was different to other humans ... do you think he want to stay?"

"I really cant say anything ... when the time comes, he shall have to decide ... Does he know you're here?" I asked.

"Nah, although I have planned a way to meet him, I'm sure he will be happy to see me again" said the mare.

*** Outside the palace, Thunder Viewpoint ***

I was walking through the gardens of the palace, when suddenly I saw a figure in the sky followed by a rainbow sky, achieved instantly recognize, was Raimbow Dash, who was flying at full speed toward my position, I saw that landed near-wait-nononononoNOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

* CRASH *

"AHH, RAINBOW DASH, was that necessary?" i yell at Raimbow with pain.

"Opps, sorry, I should look for on land where" she told me.

"And even that way, i asked you to teach me how to fly... just wow" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, that's right, let it" she said enthusiastically.

*** 20 minutes later ***

"Now the first thing to learn is to spread your wings ... try to spread your wings." said Raimbow Dash, try to spread my wings, but even trying, i just couldnt.

"... You have to extend your..."

"I KNOW" I yell even trying to spread my wings, I didnt know why but something to not be able to "AHH, I can not!"

"Mmm, must be another way" thinking Raimbow said, suddenly made a face of 'I have an idea', which ended in a seductive look ... while slowly walking toward me.

"Amm ... Rainbow ... what are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing," she replied with a seductive tone, started walking around me, in the time I spend in front of me when his tail brushed my nose and then his flank with mine, THAT LIGHTNING did that, of soon ...

*** Fap ***

WHAT THE HELL

"Yeah, there you go, you just needed a little motivation," I said with a mischievous smile Raimbow.

"Amm ... what was that ..." I said totally nervous.

"Then I'll tell you now follow, is flap your wings" Raimbow said, immediately try to wing flapping, but it was useless, notice how I threw Raimbow another look, 'Oh no' I thought, closing his eyes, there was when finally my wings began to move so fast that began soar, that was when I opened my eyes.

"Haha, I DID IT" I shouted excitedly.

"Okay, now go with the movement"

*** 1 hour after training (WHAT, it's harder than you think) ***

Finally had mastered flight, was seen in the sky flying along side RaiNbow Poniville Dash, was amazing, I wish I could do this on Earth, immediately landed in a cloud.

"That was amazing, YOU ARE THE BEST, RAINBOW" I cried excitedly.

"It was nothing, anything for a friend, also is the least I can do after Slam at you on the party" she said with some concern as she turned away, I used to take my helmet chin and have you back up at me.

"Rainbow, I already told you that its ok, you dont need to be nervious" I said as she smiled, she springed her wings

"Well, I have to go, I have work to do with those clouds, see you later" she said as she prepared to leave.

"Se ya later... and thanks Dash" I told her to let it go now, while I lay down on the cloud to relax a while.

* * *

**Once again i most say sorry for the long wait**

**Thit you say that mare with Celestia? Who could that be?**

**Let what do you think in a Review**

**BROHOOF**


	9. Plans

Chapter 9: Plans

*** Half an hour of relaxation after (13:17) ***

"Ok, I'm bored" I said to myself while I standed on ma foots (Hooves?) On the cloud in which rest, Holly shit, those things are very comfortable!, I looked down and saw the library

"Time to visit Twilight "I told myself to take flight, when I stopped at the door, for a moment I thought about knocking the door, until I remembered the last time I did it, so just opened the door, I found Twilight reading a book, she turned to me.

"Oh, hello Thunder Pick, What brings you here?" she asked me.

"What, I can't visit a friend of mine?" I said as I approached her "I needed to get here, I need to explain about ..."

"On what the two universes and exchange of bodies," she finished leaving me with a confused expression "Princess sent me a letter about it, but the others still do not know, I wanted you to be here when I do" she explained .

"Oh, ok then, we then have to gather all" I said while I ate out and Twilight.

"SPIKE, TAKE CARE OF THE LIBRARY, I'LL BE BACK SOON" cryed Twilight.

"OKAY TWI" Spike scream from upstairs while Twi and I went to look for the others.

*** An hour and a half and a looong explanation later, back to the Library ***

"In short, when Thunder Pick goes into sleep, it causes his spirit into a dimensional pit, causing it reaches the ground, and between the body of Hector Rodriguez, managing to live his own life in that place" explained Twilight, leaving a face of confusion in the other five.

"(Sigh) It means that I sleep here and wake up on Earth" explain more clearly.

"Oohhh" was the expression of the other making known that they had captured, this left a Twilight with a face of disgust.

"Hehehe, I guess that's it then," I said, but then Fluttershy caught my attention.

"Am ... I'm sorry ... but ... you have not explained why at the party, you know ..." she said, making the others turn to me again.

"Oh, that, don't worry, my mother made me impatient and aroused, causing me to sleep here," I explain Fluttershy making a face left under

"Well, to be clear, I have to sleep today at 6 pm since I have school tomorrow"

"Do you still go to school?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes i do, you'll see" started to explain "Our race need much more advanced knowledge of what they believe, so that in the future we can get a good job, but unfortunately, we need to go to school, this keep at least about 12 years of study, at this time I am in first grade of Media - Superior, so I would already completed about 10 years, "I explain, for a moment they were silent but seemed to understand" Well, even I have a ... 3 hours before bedtime, while we do? " I ask

"Uh Uh, go to Sugarcube Corner, you must be hungry, have not eaten all day, we can go and I will do my cupcakes, then we can ..."

"Pinky, better go at once, the truth is that if I have hunger" I interrupted Pinkie, we finally give our way to Sugarcube Corner.

***¿? P.O.V***

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike and Thunder Pick had left the library, but what is that nobody noticed as they walked away, a dark mane mare coffee watching them from afar.

"I see you got over your shyness.. you'd really changed.." i told myself smiling and then jogging to the opposite side to them.

*** Half an hour later, Sugarcube Corner, Thunder Pick P.O.V. ***

We were all together at a table after a long talk, I told the girls about my world (Except for the bad things, so there was not much to say XD) was then when i change the subject.

"You know, I have not seen where he could sleep, do you know any place?" I Asked, the last time I was with the princesses but I think i get before someone wakes me.

"Well, is the library, I have an extra room" Twilight said.

"And I have a room at Sweet Apple Acres" Applejack continued

"Me too I have a room in my house in Cloudsdale" Rainbow Dash continued.

I kept thinking, 'Where will I stay?, Are the three are good choices?', I finally get a mature solution. I covered my eyes and started.

...

"Marin Detín fat finger, puppet macara cockroach was ..." I began randomly while searching where I could stay, pointing to finally end ...

DUM DUM DUUUUUUM... Rainbow Dash.

"I guess I'll go with you today Rainbow Dash" I said to Rainbow 'only hope I can sleep now' I thought.

***Another half hour later, Clousdale, Rainbow house***

"This place is amazing" I thought as he entered the house with her Rainbow.

"Well, What do you think?" she asked.

"This is amazing" I enthusiastically shout "Could you show me my room?, I'm a little tired" I said in a calmer tone.

"Sure, follow me," she said as she went to what would be my room while I followed, after 5 minutes, we had arrived "And here" she finished.

"Thanks Dash, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back soon," I told her as I walked to the bed, but suddenly heard the door close, Rainbow was still in. "Am .. Rainbow ... What are you doing?" I asked a little nervous.

"Oh, what is not obvious?" she said as she walked slowly toward me.

"Am ... Amm ... Rainbow, really, I n-need to get back soon," I told her even more nervous trying to make her stop, but she didn't 'Oh dear, she reealy want to do IT' I thought.

"O come on, I know you want to do it" she said in a seductive tone, as she bought me to the cloud-bed "Also, when I will have another chance like this?" she continued.

"Rainbow please do not do this, You are just going to ruin our friendship, please, if you do this, I will never trust you again, Is that what you want?" was the last thing I said before I felt that Rainbow was withdrawing from the cloud, turn to see it just to see what was coming out a tear from her eye.

"I ... I ... I'm sorry ... I thought ... I just ... I just ..." and with that, Rainbow flew out of the room.

"RAINBOW, WAIT" I cried while I was flying behind her trying to not lossing her, Damn it!, she was really fast even inside, I finally stopped at what appeared to be her room, closing the door "RAINBOW, PLEASE LET ME IN!" I yell.

"NO! YOU ARE RIGHT! I'M A HORRIBLE FRIEND!"

"RAINBOW, what I said wasn't true, please open" I said in my last to make Rainbow to go out, after a few seconds she slowly opened, she was crying, even though I try to hold back, just could not "Rainbow , sorry, I should not yell so, it's just ... just get a few days ago and ... I think I'm not ready for this sort of thing, It's not about you, you're beautiful, but ... I just ... I just can't.."I said as an apology, she slowly raised her head, even a few tears fell from her eyes.

"No ... I'm the one who should apologize, I should not do ... what I did just now ... I hope you can forgive me" she said by way of apology while her eyes were closed, I did the only thing I could do in that time, I approached her and gave her a hug, a gentle time for her to me appropriate, even embracing her, began to tell.

"I already did... don't worry" I said, that's when I broke the hug "Why not better ... Make things like that never happened?" I said encouragingly.

"Are you... are you forgiving me?" she asked confused, i didn't do annything but nodding my head, making her to smile "Thank's Thunder" she said giving me another hug, I immediately returned it, after a minute, we broke the hug.

"Well ... I think I should return to my cloud" I said in a lively tone "Goodnight Dash"

"Goodnight Pick" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek, I finally began to give my way to my room, closing Rainbow's door, I started walking towards my room, closed the door and there I lay down on my cloud , falling asleep almost instantly.

***Body change, earth, Héctor's Room, 5:57 am***

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room, I remembered what had happened in Poniville, and what happened regarding Rainbow 'Hell, if my life will be like this from now on, I'll have to get used to it' I thought as I got up from my bed out of my room and give way to the bathroom that was in front, then closed the door and started to wash my face.

"HECTOR, STAND UP, SCHOOL" I heard my mother scream as she touched the door of my room, this is going to get good. I opened the bathroom door and afraid.

"Mom, there's a spider on your back!"

"AHHHHHHH, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA (PUT IT UP! PUT IT UP!)" my mom cryed on spanish while trying to remove the imaginary spider, I could only laugh at her, even a minute passed she realized "... funny" she said on a annoyed tone.

"Maybe now you will let me awake by myself" I said.

"Just go and wake up your sister" she said letting out a small laugh and then leave, I gave my way to Samanta's bedroom and opened the door to see that she was awake.

"What was that screaming?, It remembered me when we went to our uncle's ranch and saw that cow give birth" she said, I could only laugh reventarme, not expecting him to say something

"Actually, it was mom believing there was a spider on her back, you should see her reaction hahahaha" followed me as I laughed, it was not for her also laugh with me. Finally I calm my laughter "Well ... you get up, go to school"

"Ahhhhh, but I don't want to go" replied Samanta.

"Sorry, and relax, remember it's the last week before going on vacation's" I reminded her

"Yeah ... you're right" Samantha said up to now, I returned to my room to get dressed and-

'Hey Hec, good moorning' I heard a voice, or didn't need to ask who she was.

'Hey Luna, how have you been?' I asked mentally.

'Niah, all quiet, again thanks for letting me talk to you in your mind'

'I have a question, Its on Enquestria nightfall Already?' I ask to Luna.

'Am still not time to dark-Wait, you're already in your world?'

'Sip'

'Is not it a little early to return now?' asked Luna.

'Believe me, and I wanted to go, but even I have obligations here, among them is the school'

'Oh' was the reaction of Luna, believe me, I'm too lazy I have to get up at this hour, and now it's worse if I have to sleep early Poniville.

'Why don't you stay then?' asked a voice, but it wasn't Luna..

'What the hell?' was my reaction was going to say something, but Luna did first.

'Sister, why are you here?'

'Sister? ... Celestia, is that you?, How did you get in? You could warned me early at least' I told Celestia.

'What, my little sister can come into your mind, why can't I?' Celestia replied, just like a child of six years 'I heard you'

'Ouch, sorry ... okay, you can stay ... but no visual spell, I have to change, please'

'OK' said the two simultaneously.

...

wait...

...

'... SLENDERMAAAAAAAAN' I said while i turned to my Slenderman's Poster, there he was looking at me right on my soul

'AHHHHH'

* * *

**LOL SLENDERMAN IS BEHIND YOU!**

**Ok thats not true xD**

**Talking about teh subject, Have you played Slenderman?**

**I did a seriously, i cried the first time he caught me... T-T**

**Hope you liked this chapter :D and please let me know if you liked it ó.ò**

**Seriously guys, I'm thinking that I'm translating this for anyone**

**BROHOOF**


	10. That something Special

Chapter 10: That "something" Special

*** An hour later, High School***

'What is this place?' Asked Luna as I walked to the entrance.

'This, my dear Luna, is my school, this is where I come to study' I replied as I took my way, when I realized something 'Hey Luna, Is princess Celestia still in there?'

'I'm still here, sorry, I was watching the place' said Celestia, making known that was me and Luna, as I had entered my classroom, as always half of the students had not entered yet. Next to my seat was Melisa , a friend I met this year, I immediately sat down as she looked at me with concern on his face.

"What happens?" I spoke to ask why the look.

"What do you mean, 'what happens'?, You already know" she said, as I put a look of confusion.

"I don't understand" I said.

"Tom, Raúl and David told me ... the movies ... I was told that you were acting strange, and then started to feel dizzy ... Hec, happened that day?" she asked, I was nervous, because at this point, I already knew what happened.

'Aren't you going to tell her?' Luna asked mentally.

'You must be kidding, Luna, how would you react if your friend tell you that he just went to another world while sleeping?, And in my case is worse, because that world is habited by ponies, pegasi and unicorns, and its rulers are 2 alicorns that are sisters, how would you feel? ' I asked.

'...Good Point ...'

'Exactly, if I speak about Enquestria, she will think I'm crazy, then she will tell to the others, they will tell the teachers, they my parents, who will then send to a shrink, I DO NOT WANT TO GO WITH shrink'

"Well?" Melisa asked, waiting for my response.

"Well ... I ..."

"Good morning students, sorry I'm late" interrupted the math teacher as she entered the classroom with the missing students, I was relieved at that time.

"Don't you think we're done here" Melissa said as she pulled out her book.

'This will not end good' I thought I

'I'm sure of' Celestia said with a tone of nervousness 'Well, I have to sleep, Luna, I leave you with Hector' she said.

'Goodnight sister'

'Good night Celestia'

*** 3 hours later, breaktime :D ***

"Hector, where are you going?" Melissa asked as I gave way to the cafeteria.

"To see the others, they said we had to talk about something" I answered

"Okay, but I'll go with you, they also called me" she said, rising from her place.

'Damn it!'

'Auch!, remember you are not alone' replied Luna

'Sorry Luna, completely forgot that you were still here ... I'm just worried' I said by way of apology.

'Okay Hec, do not worry' she said to me.

Finally we reached the cafeteria, there was Tom, Raúl and David, along other faces, one of them was Charlie, a friend of them, I hardly meet with him, so I do not know very well.

The other three women faces were in fact one of them was Silvia, she has dark hair, 16 years old, brown eyes and a height of 1.69.

The second is Mary, brown hair, 18 years old, dark green eyes and height of 1.76.

The third did not know her, but had dark hair, brown eyes and his height is 1.83.

Finally, Tom realized our presence

"Hector, we were expecting you" Tom said, "Well now that we're all here, we can begin, I don't know if you remember the battle of the bands on Wednesday" everyone but me and Melisa nodded "As it happens we have a problem, Nathan, our guitarist and singer has come out, and we need a new one, don't know if you know some, but our friend Hector here is the only one who gets to match his skills ... "

"Say What?, let me get this ... You say your solo-singer has come out, and you want me to replace him?" Tom, Raul and Carlos, who I know, are the band members, nodded "But Charlie didn't hear me play yet!"

"And that's why we want to give him a demonstration, that's only if you're interested," said Tom, I kept thinking a moment.

"I do not know, Brother"

"PLEASE HECTOR, THE GRAND PRIZE IS a paid vacation to Cancun for 2 weeks"

"I'm just not be-you said 2 weeks?"

"Hell yeah, 2 weeks, 8 persons in Cancun in our own home, what do you say?"

"Tom ... I am interested ..."

"That's the attitude I know" said Tom while clashed fists with me "The test will be tomorrow at my house at 5:30 pm, we wish you luck" Tom said as he left with the others leaving me and Melisa alone, just me realized this ...

'If I were you, I leave there' suggested Luna.

'I'm with you' I said 'Amm, I think I'm going to the bathroom "

"OH NO, You're not going anywhere until you give me an explanation of what happened"

"Nain, you're not my mother to tell you what happened" said I

"Then I let you go and I'll ask your parents, maybe they will be-"

'Oh no, it's just like you said "said Luna.

'NOT HELPING' I told Luna mentally "Okay, I'll tell you, but please give me some time, the day of the auditions, Charlie's home, okay?" I asked as an excuse.

"... Okay, but you have to promise"

"(Sigh) Okay, I promise"

"I hope you understand the risks of breaking a promese, not pretty" she said leaving.

'I don't know about you, but this girl is very similar to the element of laughter" said Luna.

'You have no idea' I said walking to my classroom.

'Hey Hector, on hearing it, do you have something to practice?'

'Actually ... no'

'Uhum.. Do you mind if I leave you for a while?, I have to check something with my sister, "said Luna.

'But Luna, Celestia said she went to sleep' I reminded her.

'Don't worry, I'm sure she will accept' said Luna before I felt she was gone.

'I wonder what they will do?' I thought.

After the end of the break, I returned to my classroom to take the last classes, during that time, Melissa kept trying to convince me to tell her what happened to me, for my luck, I managed to finish in the agreement that we had been previously The only problem is that although I have no way of telling credible. Nor Luna turned to listen to, she may be busy with her duties as a princess, but do not know exactly what makes a princess. Finally after 3 hours, today classes were over, gave way to the exit of the school, there I could see my mom in the car and waiting for me, the way home was uncomfortably silent, neither said a word, until finally we reached my house, my mother opened the door and I went straight to my room to do my homework, it was just a few years of research in Chemistry and History, when I finally finished, I lay down on my bed, I kept thinking about what happened a moment, I need to practice, I get up and take my acoustic guitar, I started playing a few notes, and then start singing

**Astronomy - Blue Oyster Cult** (I like more Metallica's Version xD)

**The clock strikes twelve and Moondrops burst,**  
**Out at you from Their hiding place?**  
**Like acid and oil on a madman's face**  
**His Reasons Tend to fly away**

**Like lesser birds on the four winds, yeah**  
**Like silver scrapes in May**  
**Now the sands Become a crust**  
**And Most Of You have gone away...**  
**Yeah, gone away**

**Ah, come Susie dear, let's take a walk**  
**Just out there upon the beach**  
**I know you'll soon be married**  
**And you'll want to know where winds Come From**

**Well, it's never said at all**  
**On the map That Carrie reads**  
**Behind the clock back there you know**  
**At the four winds bar, mm, yeah**

**Yeah**

**Hey! Hey!**  
**Hey! Hey!**  
**Four winds at the Four Winds Bar**  
**Two doors locked, have barred windows**  
**One door left to take you in**  
**The other one just mirrors it**

**Hey! Hey! Yeah!**  
**Hey! Yeah!**  
**Hey!**

**Ooh, in hellish glare and inference**  
**The other one's a duplicate**  
**The queenly flux, eternal light**  
**Or the light that never warms**  
**Yes, the light that never, never warms**  
**Yes, the light that never, never warms**  
**Never warms, never warms**

**The clock strikes twelve and Moondrops burst**  
**Out at you from Their hiding place?**  
**Miss Carrie nurse and Susie dear**  
**Would find Themselves at Four Winds Bar**

**It's the nexus of the crisis,**  
**And the origin of storms**  
**Just the place to hopelessly**  
**Encounter time and then came me**

**Hey!**  
**Hey!**  
**Hey!**  
**Hey!**

**Call me Desdenova, eternal light**  
**These gravely digs of mine**  
**Will surely a sight Prove**  
**And do not forget my dog, fixed and Consequent**

**Astronomy - a star**  
**Astronomy - a star**  
**Astronomy - a star, yeah**  
**Astronomy - a star**

After playing the last note, the door to my room opened the door, revealing Samantha, had a shocked expression on her face.

"That ... was amazing," she said, putting a smile.

"Thanks Sam ... hey ... can I ask you some advice?"

"Sure brother, what happens?" she said sitting on my bed next to me.

"Well ... I have this friend who says that while sleeping ... in his dreams ... he visit another world ... but does not want to tell anyone ... lest it create a crazy ... Would you believe him?" ask me, Samy thought for a moment, until she finally answered.

"Well ... I think ... I don't know ... I do not believe a madman ... but need a great pruve to show that what he says is true, why do you ask?" she asked, I could only smile.

"For nothing Sami, all is good" I said, she smiled and gave way to the door, "You know Sam ..." I said, she turned to me "... You are very mature for your age" I said.

"Thanks Hec" she said and close the door, I went back to bed.

'Why is everything so calm-Oh, that's right, Luna is ... Why it took so long?' I asked, remembering that Luna was to address their issues.

*** Meanwhile, Samantha's room ***

'Something happens to my brother, I don't know what, but I'm sure ... I don't know how, but I'll find out' Samantha thought as I lay in bed.

*** Later, 8:39 pm ***

I had finished shave then go to sleep, when I was coming to bed, a voice interrupted me

'Hey Hec'

'Hey Luna, Where were you?' I asked

'You know, I took care of some business' she answered, I could not help suspecting her because of her voice.

'Luna, what were you doing?' I ask

'You'll see' she said before he stopped to listen, I slowly started to sleep.

*** Body Change, Rainbow Dash's cloud, 8:41 am ***

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the room that Rainbow had left me, I feel like I slept like a baby ... I'll try to convince Rainbow tolet me stay at her home for a while.

I got up from my cloud to leave my room, I started walking to the entrance of the house, I sat for a while there, when suddenly I felt a presence behind me, turn to see what Rainbow was leaving with a smile.

"Morning Dash" said I.

"Morning Pick, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Better than ever, is the first time that I sleep on a cloud ... hey Rainbow, What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh, that, follow me" Rainbow said as she walked home with me following her.

*** After 30 minutes ***

"And that's how I got my cutie mark" said Rainbow to finish telling her story of how she got his called cutie mark, which represented a unique skill.

"Wow, that story was amazing ..." I said, turn to see my side, I could see that there was nothing, Rainbow notice this.

"Oh, do not worry, you'll get yours soon" Rainbow said to comfort me, I could only smile

"Thanks Dash" I said, suddenly heard screams coming from outside

"Dashie ... PICKY ... HERE"

"Ahhh?" 2 react upon hearing that voice, we immediately flew out of the house, we saw nothing at first but then we saw ... Pinky?

Pinky was up and down over and over and over and over again as she crossed the cloud, we both looked down to see a trampoline, seeing that, I just could laugh.

"Pinkie Pie... you are so random" said Rainbow.

"What Pinky?, Not expecting to see you now" I said.

"Oh... well ... I'm... here ... to ... say ... that ... Twilight ... received ..." Pinky said between jumps, at least until I caught while in the air, I assumed that only pegasi can step on the clouds, so do not I snapped.

"Well Pinky, continues" I said as he held.

"Twilight received a letter requesting our presence princess and needs you two reach the palace right now, I think the others are already there," said Pinky, I could hardly understand what he said but if you grasp your message.

"Ok Pinkie, hold on, let's go Rainbow" I said while Pinky accomodated on my back and then fly off to the palace with Rainbow Dash.

**(Ok this is were the second part began on the original versión but I fell happy now so I put it now xD)**

Rainbow and I were near the castle, Pinky was leaning on my back, I just hope that is not accommodated.

"Pinky ..." I call her, no answer "Rainbow, Czech Pinky, please" I asked Rainbow, she approached me back.

"Am ... Thunder, Pinkie fell asleep"

"Say what?" Said I pair then turn to see Pinky, indeed, fell asleep, how is that possible?, Usually full of energy, but I had to admit, looked very adorable sleeping, but it looked more adorable, had to wake her, since we had arrived.

"Pinky Pinky ... Wake up ..." I whispered in his ear Pinky immediately, she opened her eyes, she smiled at me "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Por supuesto" she said as she stood up-how the churro does she know spanish?... Its just Pinkie Pie.

"Thunder" I heard a voice, try to identify where it came from but saw nothing "HERE" hear the voice more clearly, it was Luna, who was at the entrance.

"Luna, What are you doing up at this hour?" I asked her.

"I needed to be awake to what will happen in a moment"

"What do you mean ..." I immediately interrupted by her

"I told you, you'll know soon ... follow me" she said as she entered the castle, followed by me, Rainbow and Pinkie, who was jumping along the way, after a few minutes, we all had reached the throne room, I could see that the other next to Princess Celestia were waiting.

"Thunder Pick, good to see you again," said Celestia.

"It's good to see you too princess, Why should this honor?" I asked as I leaned against it.

"Well ... it's about your business on earth ... on your friend ... what was his name?"

"Melissa?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"I'm afraid so," replied the princess

Damn

"You see ... apparently will not stop until she find out ... matter"

"As if you did not know, she is someone of if not tell them all about you, is like a dog attacking a steak ... and I'm the steak" I replied "What do you think princess?, Should I say ? " I asked.

"Well ... that decision up to you alone, not mine or Luna, it's yours" she replied.

"Yes ... I suppose you would say something like that" I said depressed, then I looked up "If I tell you, I have to find how to prove that what I say is true, but I can not think of any."

"I think we can solve that" said Luna "My older sister and I know we could use a spell, right sister?"

"I think I know what spell you speak ... yes ... it'll work" Celestia said smiling "Well that solves an issue"

"One?, Are there any more?" I ask.

"Do not worry, I think you'll like it" replied the princess of the night.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"My faithful student, I do not know if you're aware of Thunder Skill's" said Celestia.

"Skills?, Sorry if I interrupt but just recently noticed that I have not yet a cutie mark" I answered.

"Thunder, do not play the innocent, do not think I didn't hear the guitar on earth" replied Luna, leaving me with a look of confusion, Did she heard me playing?, But ... she wasn't even there... or I was thinking of that.

"And my sister mentioned that you went to a battle of the bands in your world, but don't have a guitar" Celestia continued.

"Actually, I have one, but it is not right for such battles, since the one I have is an acoustic, and I need an electric, but I think one of my friends has one for me," I clarified.

"Still, Luna suggested I give you a gift, and I think that you liked" Celestia said, at the time she made her horn glow enters the room and what appeared to be ... OH POR DIOS! (OH MY GOD!)

There was... a Green.. Gibson L-Les Paul... right there in front of me.. so new.. so.. beautyful

"I'm sure you know what this is" the princess said turning to me.

"I-I-I know princess, but as-when-why?" was my reaction, the princess slowly rose guitar to me, leaving it in my hands (Hooves? I don't care!).

"This, my dear Thunder, it's yours," said the princess, I could not be more amazed

"But ... why?" I ask in the same way

"Consider this as our welcome gift ..." replied the princess, for a few seconds I stared guitar, after a while, a tear of happiness out of my eye, this was my first electric guitar.

"... Thank you ... really ... thanks" I said wiping my tears "If anything ... whatever ... you want to do ... I'll do it gladly."

"Actually ... there is something" Moon said.

"Whatever," said I.

"Show us how good you are," said Celestia.

"Gladly Princess" Luna then approached me and whispered in your ear, you could hardly hear what he said "Yes, I know I speak for the guitar, what else could she talking about?" Luna then whisper me something else, when I finish I stayed just like ¬ ¬ "Luna ... sometimes you are very dumpy" I said, she just covered her mouth with her hooves trying not to laugh.

"Show time" Rainbow said with a seductive smile.

"The guitar" I clarified.

"Who's talking about something else?" she said 'Great, now I'm the Dumpy' I thought, I thought about a song, I finally came to mind one of my favorites, just held my hand to the mast-HAND? What the hell, move my leg and my hand was again a hoove

"Okay, what was that?" I asked.

"It's a spell that has the guitar, do not expect to play with hooves, not you, do not worry just what you can see" Celestia said

"Yes, indeed" I replied, I put my left hand on the neck and started playing.

Panama - Van Halen

**Uh!**  
**Oh yeah!**  
**Ah-huh!**

**Jump back, what's that sound?**  
**Here she comes, full blast'n top down**  
**Hot shoe, burnin 'down the avenue**  
**Model citizen, zero discipline**

**Do not you know she's coming home with me**  
**That'll lose her in turn**  
**I'll get her!**

**Panama, Panama**  
**Panama, Panama**

**Is not nothin 'like it, it's a shining machine**  
**Got the feel for the wheel, keep the movin 'parts clean**  
**Hot shoe, burnin 'down the avenue**  
**Got an on-ramp comin 'through my bedroom**

**Do not you know she's coming home with me**  
**That'll lose her in turn**  
**I'll get her**  
**oh!**

**Panama, Panama**  
**ow!**  
**Panama, Panama**  
**oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Woo!**

**Then I started with the guitar solo, I felt different, as if an electric shock recorriera my body, I do not know why, but it felt amazing.**

**Yeah, we're runnin 'a little bit hot tonight**  
**I can barely see the road from the heat comin 'off**  
**know what I'm sayin '**  
**uhh, I reach down between my legs n 'ease the seat back**

**She's runnin ', I'm flyin'**  
**Right behind in the rearview mirror now**  
**Got the fearin ', power steerin'**  
**Pistons poppin ', is not no stoppin' now**

**Panama, Panama**  
**Panama, Panama**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Panama, Panama**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Panama!**

Just finished playing, I saw the reaction of the other, their eyes and mouth open.

"Close those mouths, flies will in there" as a joke I told them "How was I?"

"That ... was ... amm"

"It was amazing, you do have talent, you were like 'yeah' and we were like 'WOHOO' then that alone was-was-WOHOO ..." said Pinky being interrupted by Rainbow.

"What I mean Pinky, you did it cool" Rainbow clarified.

"Thanks girls" I said, suddenly a flash was coming out of my side, remained there for a few seconds, but then faded, leaving ... OH MY GOD!

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked with a look surprising.

"Thunder, you did it! You Got your cutie mark" Twilight cry, indeed, it was a Guitar Pick throwing 3 lightnings 'coincidence' I thought.

"... This day can't get any better" I said to myself, "So ... what now?" I asked.

"I think it's time to retire, even I have business to attend to and my sister needs sleep" Celestia said "By the way, keeps the guitar, this is very special"

"I will princess ... thanks again for all you have done for me" I said with a tear.

"You're welcome," she said, then I turned to see Luna.

"I guess we talk at night," I said.

"Yeah ... I guess ... oh, and your friend, do not worry, I will tell you what to do," she said coming up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Luna" I said "Twilight, let's go home" I said to Twilight, she shone her horn and in a flash we were gone.

***Luna's P.O.V.***

"So ..." said my sister gave me a smile accuser

"What?" I asked, trying to make me innocent.

"Do not try to fool Luna, we both know what happens between you two" said Celestia out of the room, I just blushed.

"What, no, there is nothing between us ... just a good friend," I said.

"Do not worry sister, your secret is safe with me" said my sister out of the room, I started blushing even more while walk into my room.

*** Celestia's P.O.V. ***

"So, What do you think of him?" I asked a mare that was right next of me.

"It's better than I remember, their skills have improved over the last two years" she said "I think it's time for me to present"

"I'm sure he will be happy to se you again" I said with a smile.

*** Thunder's P.O.V. Library, 10:55 am ***

Me and others had come to the library, still had the guitar in my headphones, I think it will become my most precious treasure finally turn to see the girls.

"And ... what do we do now?"

"Uh uh uh, I know we could make another party, because the last one didn't end good" Pinky replied enthusiastically, I think that gave her more power nap.

"That would be great Pinky ... but now I have things to think about, maybe later" I replied

"Oki doki loki..." she said with the same state.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take a walk, I need to think, clear my mind"

"Good Thunder, just don't go to Everfree forest" Applejack replied "I have to go as well, I have work on Sweet Apple Across" and with that Applejack retired.

"And I have to finish some dresses" Rarity continued.

"And I clear the weather," said Rainbow Dash.

"Anyway, see you later" I said after taking the guitar to fly anywhere, just needed a quiet place, a cloud was no choice, since it feared the fact dropping guitar in an unguarded moment, finally landed in the square, I think there could lie down for a while, then I started practicing, I started playing '**Just a Bullet Away**' by Metallica (4:00 to 5:14), could not be more relaxed and the time.

I had finished practicing the song, was about to start playing another, but suddenly ...

"Hi" said a voice behind me.

"Woah" I said in response.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not scare you ... Are you okay?" said a mare unicorn.

"Yeah ... I'm fine" I said recovering, then turn to see the mare "Do not you know it's rude to spy on other ponies?" I asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't spying, is that I heard you play that guitar ... you're very good," said the unicorn.

"Thanks ... by the way, I'm Thunder Pick" I said getting up.

"My name is Flower" she said smiling "You know, you should play in public."

"Hehe, that would be great, but even still need practice to play in front of other ponies" I said, still had in mind the fact that I needed to practice for testing on Earth, but playing in front of other ponies was not so bad idea "Flower know what, I think I could do it"

"That sounds great, not many musicians in these places, but their styles are very different from yours," said Flower.

"Do you know about music?" I asked her, she just smiled and showed me his cutie mark, it was a bass surrounded by a low flame.

"BASSIST?" Was my reaction.

"Yeah, when I discovered that music was my talent, I chose the bass, for me, is the instrument that gives life to the songs" she said.

"That's great, maybe someday we can play sometime," I said, at that time a big smile appeared on his face, o-oh, I know where this is going for.

"And why not now?, I have several instruments in my house, my partner is also a guitarist, you might want to know her" she said enthusiastically.

"Am not sure ..." I said a little uncertain.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee" she said making face-Oh NO SAD PUPPY FACE NOO, immediately turn to look away closing my eyes.

'NO-MUST-SEE THE FACE MUST SEE ... NO ... NO ... I SHOULD FACE-I just saw her face' "(Sigh) Okay," I replied.

"Yes!, follow me Pick" she said taking me to who knows where.

'HOW THE CHURRO CAN SHE DO THAT IF SHE DON'T HAVE FINGERS'

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys, and thanks for give me a chance, I'm just going to tell you that the story is taking form from now.**

**Hope to see some of your opinions on the Review box, seya later!**

**BROHOOF**


End file.
